Moodswing
by Hiro Mineha
Summary: Punya istri yang lagi hamil itu gak gampang. Dan Viktor percaya akan hal itu.
1. Chapter 1

Moodswing

.

Yuuri! On Ice milik studio Mappa

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dan bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dalam cerita ini

* * *

Summary: Punya istri yang lagi hamil itu gak gampang. Dan Viktor percaya akan hal itu.

Warn: OOC, dll.

* * *

 **M-** arket

Yuuri Nikiforov mengecek ponselnya dengan serius. Ekspresinya yang serius dan bibirnya yang mengerucut menandakan bahwa ia tak sedang ingin diganggu. Sesekali tangannya mengelus perutnya yang berisi Nikiforov Junior dengan sayang.

Di sisi yang lain, tampak sosok lain yang lebih tinggi dari Yuuri yang sedang mengenakan jaket abu abu miliknya. Sosok tampan yang merupakan suami Yuuri mulai menghampiri sang istri yang tiduran ke dalam sofa.

Dengan jahil, Viktor –sang suami- mencubit gemas pucuk hidung Yuuri yang sukses membuat Yuuri mengaduh pelan.

"Ittai. Sakit tahu." Rajuknya.

Rajukannya disambut kekehan lelaki itu. Yuuri sejenak memperhatikan sang suami. Entah kenapa ia terlihat semakin tampan. Ya ampun Yur, baru sadar kamu kalau suamimu itu memang tampan dari lahir?

Merasa diperhatikan, Viktor tersenyum ganteng. Dengan pede nya ia berkata sambil meletakkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di didagu.

"Dilihatin terus. Huft, resiko orang ganteng."

Fix, kumat sudah kenarsisannya.

Yuuri lantas memutar bola matanya. Mengabaikan perkataan suaminya ia bertanya

"Viktor mau kemana?"

"Ke supermarket"

Yuuri diam sejenak, sedetik setelah itu tiba tiba saja ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya ,berdiri sambil menarik kerah jaket Viktor sesekali melompat lompat seperti anak kecil.

"Betulkah? Ikut!"

"Yuuri, hati hati.. Perutmu sayang." Tangan Viktor refleks memegang perut Yuuri.

"Boleh ikut ya?"

"Baiklah, ganti baju dulu. Nanti susul ke mobil ya."

"Hm!" Angguknya.

.

.

Viktor lantas segera menuju mobil putih miliknya, ia mengarahkan mobilnya menuju depan rumah. Sembari menunggu Yuuri, Viktor melamun. Ah... Yuuri-nya semakin manis saja. Apalagi sifatnya yang sekarang seperti anak kecil. Mungkin karena bawaan bayinya? Entah. Viktor sendiri pun tak tahu.

Viktor terhanyut dalam lamunannya hingga tak sadar Yuuri telah masuk kedalam mobil. Setelah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, ia segera saja menuju supermarket.

Yuuri sangat senang. Kenapa? Karena semenjak kehamilannya, suaminya itu semakin protektif saja. Begini tak boleh, begitu tak boleh. Mau berseluncur sebentar tidak boleh, takut kandungannya kenapa napa. Ya kali, sekali seluncur bayinya melorot. Batin Yuuri kesal. Kekesalan Yuuri disertai dengan gumaman dan gerutuan yang sangat lama hingga mereka tiba di supermarket. Wow, lama juga dia menggerutu seperti itu. Salut saya sama kamu Yur.

Mobil pun dimatikan. Viktor pun turun lalu membukakan Yuuri pintu.

"Yuuri, sekarang kam-"

Sebentar, apa Yuuri dari tadi memakai pakaian seperti itu? Viktor bertanya dalam hati.

"Yuuri, kenapa pakai baju itu?" Tanyanya penuh intimidasi

"Kenapa? Baju ini nyaman kok."

Baju berwarna navy dengan potongan v neck memperlihatkan leher mulus Yuuri. Tak lupa bajunya hanya sampai perut. Memang sih celananya menutupi perutnya. Tapi bila Yuuri berjinjit. Mungkin saja perutnya terlihat. Dan Viktor tidak akan membiarkan malaikatnya ini dijadikan oleh konsumsi umum. Hell no!

Segera saja ia melepas jaketnya yang kemudian ia pakaikan ke Yuuri. Dengan begini, aurat (?) Yuuri tertutup sudah. Dari kejauhan mereka mendengar suara teriakan, fangirl mungkin? Ah, Viktor tak ambil pusing. Ia lantas menggandeng tangan Yuuri memasuki supermarket.

Setelah mengambil troli besar, Viktor memilah milah sampo. Kebetulan sampo miliknya habis. Ia lalu mengambil 3 buah sampo berukuran besar dan tak lupa mengambilkan sampo untuk Yuuri.

Sementara itu, Yuuri bingung untuk membeli sabun yang mana. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sabun dengan ekstrak madu dan lemon. Sedangkan di tangan kirinya terdapat sabun dengan ekstrak susu dan bengkoang. Kedua-dua nya bagus untuk kulit. Ia terus memelototi kedua sabun itu. Hingga akhirnya,

"Bodoh amat. Beli aja keduanya. Gitu kok susah" ucapnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Tak terasa, troli mulai dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam makanan ringan, peralatan mandi, sabun colek (?), detergen, minuman kaleng, minuman berenergi, dan parfum.

Disaat Viktor ingin menuju kasir, ia lupa membeli makanan untuk makachin. Sesegera saja ia pasrahkan troli ke Yuuri dan bergegas menuju tempat makanan hewan.

Yuuri yang dipasrahi troli itu memasukan segala makanan ringan yang menurutnya enak dan mahal. Makanan ringan itu membuat troli penuh dan berat.

.

.

Viktor melangkah menuju kasir dengan tangan kanannya membawa makanan anjing. Alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat Yuuri dengan troli penuh makanan. Alamak, dompetnya bakal dipertaruhkan. Dia lupa bawa kartu kredit pula, semoga cukup Ya Tuhan. Rapal Viktor meringis.

"Viktor.. Ayo cepat kita pulang! Yuuri mau pulang!" Yuuri dengan riang menuju mobil.

Sedangkan keadaan Viktor ngenes sekali. Ia membawa beban yang banyak dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Mata Yuuri yang kebetulan melihat kearah kedai es krim membuat tubuhnya bergerak kesana. Ia sangat ingin es krim vanilla itu. Tapi, apakah boleh? Ia membuat Viktor kehilangan uang cukup banyak.

'Maaf baby-chan. Lain kali saja ya.' Batin Yuuri sambil mengelus perutnya yang buncit sedikit.

"Pak, es krim nya satu."

"eh?" Yuuri segera saja melihat kearah yang berbicara. Baru saja ia akan menginterupsi, si lelaki memperlihatkan senyum yang memperlihatkan gigi rapi nya.

"Ini tuan, es krimnya"

"Oke, terimakasih. Yuuri, ayo pulang"

Viktor memberikan es tersebut ke Yuuri dan menarik Yuuri untuk segera pulang, berhubung langit sedang mendung.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil tak banyak yang terdengar. Mungkin radio mobil yang meramaikan suasana, ditambah suara Yuuri memakan es krimnya.

"Nee, Viktor"

Tiba tiba Yuuri berbicara

"Apa?" Sahutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

"Maaf, aku sudah menghabiskan uangmu. Gomenasai"

Begitu mengucapkannya, Yuuri sedikit menunduk, ia tak berani melihat Viktor.

"Gak papa"

Tangan Viktor yang lain mengangkat dagu Yuuri, ia lantas melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa sih yang tidak buat Yuuri?"

"..."

Yuuri merasa kalau jantungnya lagi doki doki, punya suami ganteng memang bikin serangan jantung.

Sedangkan Viktor, 'duit gue...' batinnya meringis.

Memang diluar ia tersenyum manis namun dalamnya tersenyum miris. Dari sana Viktor belajar, jangan lupa bawa uang yang banyak ketika belanja sama istri.

.

.

 **O-** wn

Ada ada saja, Viktor pada saat itu masih sabar. Viktor kan anak yang strong.

Bagaimana tidak pusing? Semua barangnya tiba tiba diakuin semua Yuuri.

.

Flashback

1\. Saat itu, Viktor ingin memakan jeruk dimeja makan. Bentuknya yang bulat dan warna yang menggoda membuatnya ingin memakannya. Pada saat tangannya hampir menyentuh buah tersebut. Yuuri memukul tangannya kemudian mengambil sekeranjang jeruk itu ke pangkuannya. Dengan menatap tajam pada Viktor, Yuuri berteriak,

"Ini semua milikku! Kamu gak boleh minta! Titik!"

2\. Melihat cuaca yang cukup panas, Viktor memutuskan ingin berseluncur. Karena sudah cukup lama ia tidak berseluncur, rasanya agak sedikit kangen. Setelah memakai kaos kaki, ia bergegas menuju rak tempat ia menaruh sepatunya.

Tapi hasilnya nihil, ia tak menjumpainya dimanapun. Merasa aneh, ia lalu menuju kamarnya dan bertanya kepada Yuuri. Alangkah terkejutnya ia, sepatunya ada ditangan Yuuri.

"Yuuri, kemarikan sepatunya."

"Tidak!" Serunya sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Tap-"

"Ini milikku! Titik!"

Viktor tak sanggup lagi berkata kata.

3\. Hari itu Viktor akan menghadiri suatu acara, dan ini cukup penting. Tarik, masukan, dikencangkan. Yup, dasi telah selesai dibentuk. Sekarang Viktor mencari jas nya. Dimana ia menaruhnya? Oh! Viktor ingat, itu ada di lemari kamar nya dan Yuuri.

Dan ketika ia sampai, jasnya dipakai Yuuri untuk tidur. Posisinya _wenak_ sekali. Kebesaran sih memang, tapi nyaman untuk dipakai tidur.

Viktor jatuh terduduk. Ia bengong, sepertinya ia harus memberitahu temannya karena ia tak bisa hadir, itu disebabkan oleh malaikat yang mendadak berubah menjadi annabelle.

End Flashback

Memikirkannya malah membuat kerongkongannya terasa kering. Viktor segera beranjak dari sofa, kakinya melangkahkannya ke dapur. Disana, Yuuri sedang minum susu kehamilannya.

Gelas ia ambil, tangannya memencet tombol pembuat minuman, voila. Jus jeruk manis memenuhi gelasnya. Dirasa penuh, ia pun berhenti memencetnya. Entah sejak kapan datangnya, Yuuri merebut gelas miliknya.

"Ini milikku! Titik! " Desisnya tajam

"Tapi kamu kan baru minum susu Yuuri, berikan gelasnya."

"Viktor pelit , aku akan mengadukan ini pada kaa-san"

Tangannya mengambil ponsel, dengan cepat Yuuri mencari kontak sang kaa-san.

"Tuhan, cobaan apalagi ini" raung Viktor disela sela 'kekeringan' nya.

.

.

.

 **O** -lah Raga

Tak terasa kandungan Yuuri sudah cukup besar. Hal ini membuatnya nampak gendut, awalnya Yuuri malu untuk keluar rumah dikarenakan perutnya. Namun lama kelamaan dia cuek saja. Sangat cuek malahan.

Karena kurang kerjaan, Yuuri memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah orang tuanya bersama sang suami. Kedatangannya itu disambut sang ibu dengan senang.

"Yuuri, ibu kangen sekali"

"Sama~"

Terjadilah adegan peluk pelukan antar ibu ibu itu. Lalu dimana Viktor? Jawabannya ia sedang bermain catur sembari bercakap cakap dengan ayah Yuuri.

"Ya Ampun, diluar berisik sekali? Ada sia- Yuuri!"

Minako, wanita cantik yang sempat mengajari Yuuri balet itu segera memeluk Yuuri. Sumpah, dia kangen sekali dengan murid gembulnya ini.

"Yuuri, apa kamu mau ikut yoga?"

Alis Yuuri sedikit tertarik keatas, "Hm?"

"Itu sangat baik untuk kesehatan, apalagi kamu sedang hamil bukan? Itu bisa mengurangi stres dan juga pegal"

"Waa.." Matanya berbinar, "Hontou?"

"Iya, ayo keatas, kita langsung saja"

"Sebentar, aku mau memberi tahu Viktor dul-"

"untuk apa? seperti rumahmu bertingkat 17 saja, dia pasti tahu. Ayo" Minako lantas menarik tangan Yuuri agar lebih cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi Yuuri?"

Di sela sela bermain catur, Tuan Katsuki bertanya.

"Baik kok otou-san ,Cuma ya terkadang sedikit moodswingnya itu loh," tutur Viktor sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Tiba tiba Nyonya Katsuki datang membawa teh hangat untuk kedua lelaki itu.

"Kaa-san harap kamu sabar ya. Memang seperti itu orang yang sedang hamil. Mau tidak mau ya harus mengalah." Dengan senyum manis Nyonya Katsuki menjelaskan.

"Oh iya kaa-san, Yuuri mana? Tak terasa sudah jam lima sore. Kita harus pulang."

"Yuuri ada diatas, bersama Minako. Katanya mereka yoga. Kaa-san ke dapur dulu ya, mau bikin katsudon buat ayahnya Yuuri."

.

.

 **Di atas**

Tampak Minako sedang duduk di matras, tapi kemana si kacamata kesayangannya itu?

"Kalau kamu tanya tentang Yuuri, dia baru saja ke kamar kecil." Ucap Minako seakan akan tahu isi kepala kinclong Viktor.

"Oh iya Viktor, apa kamu masih bisa split? Aku ragu diusia mu yang sudah segitu masih bisa."

Twich

Perempatan mampir dipelipis Viktor.

"Tentu Minako-san. Akan ku praktekkan"

Pertama tama Viktor mengangkangkan kakinya, ia perlahan menurunkan kakinya.

"Kok rasanya agak berat ya? Apa dampak jarang pemanasan?" batin Viktor.

Disaat hampir sempurna. Yuuri tiba tiba berlari ingin memeluk Viktor. Niatnya sih ingin memeluk, tapi karena terlalu bersemangat dan Viktor juga sedang begitu Yuuri menurunkan paksa pundak Viktor yang mengakibatkan split sempurna yang sakitnya luar biasa di daerah paha.

Tepat saat itu juga, terdengar suara yang amat memilukan dari arah Viktor berada.

.

.

.

 **D** -elicious

"Yuuri masak apa" Tanya Viktor yang mencium bau masakan sedap.

"Bikin kue" Yuuri menjawab pertanyaan Viktor tanpa melihat empunya. Dia sedang sibuk memecahkan telur.

"Yuuri sini aku bantu"

"Sebentar, pakai apronnya dulu"

Yuuri segera memberikan apronnya untuk Viktor.

"Ini"

'modus ah'

"Yuuri, tolong pakaikan apronnya."

Yuuri yang polos memakaikan apron tersebut. Tangan Viktor yang bebas memeluk pinggang Yuuri untuk menariknya lebih dekat. Dari sini ia bisa melihat rona merah samar dipipi Yuuri.

Sementara Yuuri berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melihat mata hijau tosca itu, demi apa! Padahal ia sudah sering melihatnya, tapi kalau ditatap begini kan lain. Dengan cepat ia menali pita apron tersebut tanpa memerdulikan mukanya yang merah padam.

"Sudah"

Viktor melepaskan tangannya, "Oke, lalu setelah telur apa lagi?"

"Viktor memperhatikanku membuat adonan saja, nanti kalau aku butuh bantuan, aku akan bilang."

"Laksanakan!"

.

.

Bunyi yang terdengar didapur itu didominasi oleh suara mixer. Sementara Viktor memperhatikan Yuuri, dan Yuuri sendiri yang salting hanya diam. Tanpa sengaja adonan yang sedang dicampur dengan pewarna mengenai pipi Yuuri. Sepertinya Yuuri tidak sadar.

Viktor dengan sigap, menarik dagu Yuuri agar menatapnya. Kemudian ia membersihkan adonan tadi menggunakan ibu jarinya. Tak sampai disitu, Viktor juga menjilat ibu jarinya tadi.

"So delicious," katanya sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

TBC...

* * *

Loha! Lama gak jumpa FF semenjak saja otw ujian XD pa kabar semua?

Maap baru nongol, lappy saya rusak XD ini aja ngetik di warnet :v hehehe..

Oh iya, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ya buat yang muslim! Semoga dapet hidayah deh.. :)

Note: Hayoo, galeri dan history nya udah dibersihin belum? XD

-Hiro Mineha


	2. Chapter 2

Moodswing

.

Yuuri! On Ice milik studio Mappa

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dan bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dalam cerita ini

* * *

Summary: Punya istri yang lagi hamil itu gak gampang. Dan Viktor percaya akan hal itu.

Warn: OOC, dll.

* * *

 **S** -epatu

"hah..."

Yuuri menghela nafas entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Padahal hari ini suasananya enak untuk tidur. Bagaimana tidak? Langitnya agak mendung, rembulan yang bersinar lembut sesekali ia mengintip dari balik awan serta anginnya yang sejuk.

Ia menengok kearah samping, suaminya telah tertidur lelap, menutup bola mata biru toscanya yang sangat ia sukai.

Yuuri cemberut, pokoknya Viktor harus bangun! Kalau ia tidak bisa tidur, maka Viktor juga tidak! Pikirnya berapi-api.

Segera saja ia mengambil bantal terdekat untuk dilemparkan.

"Viktor.."

Satu...

"Viktor..."

Dua...

"Viktorr..!"

Tiga

Empat

Lima

"Ngh.."

Enam

Viktor yang tidurnya terganggu perlahan membuka matanya, ia kaget sebab ia bertanya tanya dari mana asal bantal bantal ini.

"Yuuri?" Viktor masih mengumpulkan nyawa (?)

"Astaga! Dari mana datangnya semua bantal ini?"

Yang ditanya cemberut, menambah kadar imut.

"Aku mengumpulkan semua bantal di rumah ini."

Viktor melongo,

"Yasudah, Yuuri tidur lagi ya? Tidak baik untukmu dan bayi kita jika kamu begadang." Ucapnya sambil mengelus sayang perut Yuuri.

"Tapi aku tidak mengantukkk~" Yuuri membenamkan kepalanya ke pelukan Viktor, mencari spot nyaman, siapa tahu saja ia bisa tertidur dalam keadaan begini.

"Lalu, Yuuri inginnya bagaimana?" Tanyanya lembut, bibirnya sesekali menciumi dahi Yuuri sayang.

"Viktor yakin ingin mengabulkan permintaanku?" Tanyanya sambil membuat bulatan bulatan tak kasat mata di dada Viktor yang dibalut piyama.

"Apapun untukmu."

"Hontou?" Yuuri menarik diri, ia menatap mata Viktor antusias.

"Iya."

"Aku mau Viktor memakai sepatu hak tinggi yang diberikan Yurio untukku di hari pernikahan kita, lalu Viktor berjalan dari sana-" Yuuri menunjuk sofa didekat pintu, "lalu ke sini lagi."

"Hah?"

Viktor loading~

 _"_ _Aku memakai high heels."_

 _"_ _Aku sudah tidak macho lagi."_

 _"_ _Permintaan ngidam atau harga diri?"_

 _"_ _Ngidam atau harga diri?"_

 **"** **t..r..?"**

 _"_ _Ngidam atau harga diri?"_

 **"** **Viktor!"**

Viktor segera sadar dari mode loadingnya, ia shock.

"Yuuri tidak serius kan? Bagaimana bisa aku memakai sepatumu? Ukuran kaki kita saja tidak cocok, dan ,lagipula high heels itu haknya 8 senti, kalau patah bagaimana? Aku bisa dijadikan rujak sama Yurio."

"Jadi Viktor tidak mau melakukan yang Yuuri mau?" Tampak mata kecoklatan itu berkaca-kaca.

"Bukan begitu," Viktor menggenggam tangan Yuuri.

"Bila Yuuri ingin barang lain akan aku belikan, Yuuri minta liburan dimanapun aku kabulkan,-"

"Anakku sayang," Yuuri seolah olah memanggil anaknya.

"What?" Viktor melongo

"Papamu sudah mulai bisa berbohong pada mama"

"Yuurii! Jangan katakan hal aneh aneh padanya!" Sontak saja perkataan Yuuri membuat panik pria yang pernah menyandang gelar sebagai juara dunia 5 kali berturut turut.

"Habisnya, Viktor tidak mau menurutiku sih, ya sudah, aku bilang saja sama anakku,"

"Iya iya iya! Aku mau!"

Dengan wajah lesu Viktor turun dari ranjang, ia pergi ke pojokan untuk mengambil sepatu –laknat- itu,

"Viktor, cepat pakaiii." Yuuri tersenyum, ia gembira sekali melihat Viktor mengenakan high heels miliknya.

Lihat saja, kaki manly Viktor dipadukan dengan high heels berwarna putih, apalagi high heels itu hanya bisa dimasuki oleh setengah kaki Viktor saja.

Sedangkan Viktor berusaha keras untuk berjalan menuju Yuuri,

'gue kok kena nista mulu ya?'

Sekelebat pemikiran itu juga tiba tiba mampir di kepala Viktor, membuatnya agak kesal.

Akhirnya setelah menerjang ombak, badai, petir dkk Viktor berhasil sampai dan disambut tepuk tangan ala anak TK oleh Yuuri.

"Arigato."

Sebuah kecupan rasa stroberi dihadiahkan.

Viktor berasa ingin terjun ke niagara detik ini juga, kecupan singkat tadi sukses membuatnya terbang ke langit ke empat.

Kenapa bukan ke tujuh? Sebab Viktor belum siap mati karena dia baru saja nikah dan mau punya anak.

Tanpa ia sadari, Yuuri telah memposting "aib" Viktor tadi ke instagram miliknya.

 **W-** inter

Cuma musim dingin mengerti Viktor, kenapa begitu? Mari kita bahas kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Padahal rasanya baru saja ia bertemu Yuuri saat musim dingin, tapi ini sudah musim dingin lagi. Viktor mengeratkan coatnya untuk menambah kehangatan.

Nampaknya, si putri Katsudon ini mengalami fase dimana ia lebih manja dari pada biasanya. Kalau begini siapa yang menang banyak? Tentu saja Viktor.

Yuuri semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dengan selimut yang ia bawa dari ranjang. Sofa itu seolah olah dimonopoli olehnya sendiri, dan tidak boleh diduduki oleh siapapun, walaupun hanya 1 jengkal saja.

Viktor datang membawa dua cangkir coklat panas. Ia duduk dibawah Yuuri.

Suasana awalnya agak dingin karena udara namun menghangat yang disebabkan oleh sesuatu.

Grep.

"Viktor hangat" Yuuri memeluk Viktor dari belakang, ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Viktor.

"Hm? Ada apa? Tumben begini." Viktor menangkap salah satu tangannya yang kemudian ia cium.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin saja."

"Sini pindah depan, kasihan baby kalau kamu memelukku dari belakang."

Bak anak bebek yang patuh pada induknya, Yuuri menuruti perkataan Viktor. Ia segera turun dari singgasana dan duduk di pangkuan Viktor, itu saja Viktor harus bersabar . Ia tak bisa menonton televisi, karena tebalnya selimut yang membebat Yuuri.

Menghiraukan televisi, ia memeluk Yuuri yang ada di pangkuannya, ia juga sedikit menyingkirkan selimut di area kepala agar dapat melihat lebih jelas sosok yang ada didalamnya.

"Viktor, aku mau itu." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk iklan kereta bayi terbaru di televisi.

"Gampang, nanti kita beli."

"Aku tak sabar melihat baby-chan menaiki itu." Ia tersenyum lebar.

Begitu juga Viktor, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman bahagianya. Sebentar lagi, anggota keluarga mereka akan bertambah satu. Mengingatnya, ia menjadi ingin semakin melindungi Yuuri, tak ada seorang pun yang bisa melukainya, ia menjamin semua itu.

"Yuuri, ayo minum coklatnya, nanti dingin loh."

"Ambilkan~"

"Iya iya, princess." Ucapnya sambil mencuri satu ciuman di bibir manis sang istri.

Mungkin Viktor harus berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena menciptakan musim dingin.

 **I-** nstagram

Viktor kemungkinan besar harus menutup akun instagramnya agar Yuuri tak sering menengok isi akunnya itu.

Kok bisa? Yuk simak,

Pagi itu Yuuri mendadak ribut , ditangannya terdapat ponsel Viktor. Dari maka itu, Viktor bertanya,

"Yuuri? Ada apa?"

"Ini wanita siapa lagi? Selingkuhanmu?"

Reflek saja Viktor berteriak, membuat Yuuri menutup kedua telinganya erat erat agar tidak ke THT.

"HAH?"

"Mana mungkin aku selingkuh?"

"Lalu ini apa? Apa?!" Tuduh Yuuri, ia memperlihatkan foto 4 bulan lalu yang Viktor unggah ke Instagramnya, terlihat disana terdapat foto pria berambut kelabu dan wanita berpakaian seksi di suatu bar.

"Yu-Yuuri! Itu temanku satu kampus, kami reuni saat itu!"

"Oh? Aku baru tahu reuni ada di bar."

"Yuurii! Sungguh"

"Barnya gelap gelapan lagi, baju minim, kurang apa aku coba jadi istrimu?"

"kurang seksi" ucap Viktor amat pelan, takut ketahuan.

"Apa?!"

"Tidak! Yuuri, percayalah, dia bukan siapa siapaku, please." Pinta Viktor sampai matanya berkaca-kaca.

"..." Yuuri tetap memperhatikan Viktor dengan tajam, lalu perhatiannya ia tujukan ke akun itu lagi, mengorek orek informasi (?)

"Ini apa juga?!" Tunjuknya ke arah foto 3 minggu lalu.

Viktor sedang merangkul seorang pria yang lebih pendek darinya di arena es.

"Itu, temanku saat seluncur Yuuri!"

"Uso!"

"Hontou da!"

"Semakin hari kamu semakin mencurigakan, awas saja jika kamu selingkuh. Akan kuadukan pada semua orang, terutama Yurio."

Yurio. Yurio. Yurio.

Ia membayangkan seandainya saja ia melakukan itu, ia bisa habis dihajar anak itu. Tinggi badan boleh tidak tinggi, boleh saja umur baru 15, tapi level omongan pedasnya itu loh, menyakiti hati. Pernah ia sakit hati sampai 1 minggu gara gara tak sengaja di pedasi oleh Yurio.

Yuuri lalu duduk, ia masih melihat lihat ponsel Viktor.

Ia melihat satu postingan dimana ia dan Viktor sedang berfoto bersama di pantai.

Wow, like menembus 500K.

Tak lupa ia juga melihat komentar yang ada.

 _fansLalala ' Entah kenapa hatiku berdebar melihat mereka begitu, sejukk'_

 _dudiduVY98 'kyuutttt'_

 _tehbotol.S 'panas? Gerah? Tenang, segarkan dirimu dengan teh alami yang dikemas didalam botol. Call: 088XXXXXXXXX_

 _HyeRinBlabla 'atas gue mabok -,- '_

 _adaDeh 'kirimkan cowok seperti Viktor-sama untukku yalord _'_

 _adapadenganViktuuri ' kak rahasianya biar romantis gimana? Kepo deh, hihihi ,3 '_

 _fansNo1 'Cinta mereka tulus ya? Mungkin sama tulusnya seperti fans Viktuuri yang selalu mensuport :D :D_

 _NanaAmalia 'Kak? Apa mencintai itu mudah?-_

Yuuri berkedip beberapa kali, komentar satu ini menarik perhatiannya, ia pun membacanya.

 _Kenapa kalian bisa kompak begitu? Romantis lagi XD. Mungkinn kalian banyak haters ya, tapi kak, percayalah, kami akan selalu mendukung kalian kok. Sebab, haters itu Cuma suka mencela tanpa berkaca. Jadi tetap akur yaa~~ Davaiiii!'_

Wow, ia tersentuh. Tentu saja mereka banyak haters, itu lah ini lah, begini salah lah, dan lain lain. Tanpa sadar ia air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Ah, mungkin dia baper.

"Yuuri? Kamu kenapa?"

"Apa? Enggak kok." Yuuri segera menuju ranjang, ia mau berbaper-ria.

"Yuuri? Ponselku?"

Tanpa Yuuri melihat Viktor dimana, ia melempar ponsel itu sembarang namun naas, sang ponsel tak berhasil diselamatkan oleh tuannya.

"Harus berapa kali aku beli ponsel Ya Lord?!"

 **N-** eko neko*

Fix, Yuuri sekarang kpopers!

Tak percaya? Mari kita cari bukti.

1\. Viktor sore itu membuatkan Yuuri susu hangat. Ternyata istrinya itu sedang melihat laptop, karena Viktor penasaran, ia ikut saja menonton.

Alamak, apaan itu? Boyband korea? Yuuri menyukai yang seperti ini? Jelas seksi an aku lah, pikir Viktor.

"Aahh! Park Cahyo* ! Gantengnyaa!"

"Omg! Dio* ! Kawaiii!"

Hah? Siapa Cahyo? Siapa pula Dio?

Viktor hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala.

2\. Sejak kapan ada poster boyband korea di kamar mereka?

"Yuuri, apa maksudnya ini? Ini siapa?" Tanyanya menuntut.

Tapi pertanyaannya tidak digubris.

"Yuuriiiii~~~, jawab atau posternya kulepas?"

"Viktor ndeso sekali sih? Ekso kok gak tahu"

Jleb

Panah imajer telah menembus kokoro seorang Viktor Nikiforov.

3\. Yuuri katanya suka sama Cahyo Cahyo itu, dari maka itu untuk menarik perhatiannya, ia mewarnai rambutnya seperti Cahyo. Tapi apa reaksi Yuuri?

"Viktor, tumben mewarnai rambut? Kenapa? Ubanan?"

Jlebb

"Enggak, biar tambah ganteng aja."

Yuuri memutar bola matanya bosan.

Yuuri lalu meneruskan pekerjaannya, mengganti selimut ranjang.

Viktor tak juga lelah mengambil perhatiaan Yuuri.

"Yuuri..."

"Hm?"

"Yuuri?"

"Apa?"

"Aku sama Cahyo ganteng siapa?"

Yuuri menghentikan kegiatannya, ia lalu berbalik menghadap Viktor,

"Tentu saja Cahyo lah!"

Mungkin nyalon jadi member boyband bukan ide yang buruk, pikir Viktor.

 **G-** ombal

"Viktor itu seperti upil. Ngeselin sih pertamanya, tapi membantu :) "

Gombal sih boleh, tapi kok disamain gituan sih?

Memasuki bulan ke sembilan, Yuuri menjadi senang menggombali Viktor dengan gombalan receh. Ada ada saja.

Saat itu Viktor ingin minum kopi hangat yang baru saja ia buat. Ia diperhatikan Yuuri dari sofa, ia menatap Viktor cukup intens.

Dilihat begitu, tentu saja Viktor agak risih, ia kemudian bertanya,

"Apa? Ingin ini juga?"

"Viktor itu seperti kopi. Pahit sih, tapi ngangenin! Apalagi pas malam malam."

"Malam malam kok gombal sih sayang?" Viktor mengacak rambut Yuuri gemas, sedangkan kopi tadi telah ia letakkan di meja.

"Memangnya Cuma Viktor yang bisa gombal? Aku juga bisa" Ucap Yuuri.

'bisa sih, tapi receh' batin Viktor.

"Viktor, ayo kita main game!"

"Game apa?" Viktor mulai tertarik.

"Game tatap mata! Yang mengalihkan pandangan mata terlebih dulu kalah!"

"Siapa takut."

Mereka mulai memposisikan diri.

"Tiga" Viktor berhitung mundur.

"Dua" Lalu disambung Yuuri.

"Satu" Ucap mereka berbarengan.

Viktor menatap mata kecoklatan Yuuri serius, ia tak ingin kalah dalam game ini. Oh man, masa seme kalah? Apa kata dunia? Begitu pikir Viktor naif.

Tapi dilihat lihat, mata Yuuri memang indah untuk ditatap, bulu matanya lentik dan hitam, bola matanya bulat dan penuh sekali dimatanya. Ia mulai melupakan tujuan awalnya bermain game ini dan menatap mata itu dengan tangan yang menyangga dagu disertai senyuman menawan.

Mari kita lihat kondisi Yuuri.

Yuuri dari luar nampak oke oke saja, tapi didalam sebenarnya ia sudah tidak kuat melihat mata tosca itu! Siapa juga yang kuat dilihat cogan lama lama? Kalau bukan karena taruhan tadi, dia juga tidak mau! Lagi pula ia terkadang heran, mulut dan hatinya terkadang tidak sikron.

Tanpa sadar, Yuuri mengalihkan pandangannya ke bibir Viktor. Ya Tuhan, kenapa bibir itu selalu saja membuatnya terbang kalau ia sedang berbicara? Kenapa suara yang dikeluarkan bibir itu kelewat seksi? Kenapa bibir itu sepertinya enak untuk dici-ok Yuuri, cukup.

Bingo! Viktor merayakan kemenangannya dalam hati.

"Miss Nikiforov sepertinya sudah kalah ya?"

Bibir itu bergerak, oh shit! Yuuri lupa tentang tantangannya! Dia menepuk dahinya cukup keras.

"Tahu tidak? Kalau orang kalah itu seharusnya mendapat hukuman."

"Untuk seseorang setampan dirimu, apa yang tidak?" Yuuri menggombal lagi.

"Jadi aku boleh melakukan apapun?" Sudut bibir Viktor tertarik keatas.

"Yap- Hup!" Yuuri langsung menutup mulutnya, oh no dia kelepasan lagi.

"Kuharap kamu tidak menyesali kata katamu Miss Nikiforov."

.

.

.

END!

* * *

Hiro's note:

*neko neko = aneh aneh

* Park Cahyo = park chanyeol

* Dio = D.O

Lohaa? Apa kabar smuaa? XD.

Saya niatnya sih bikin ini 2 minggu lagi, tapi berhubung saya lagi seneng karena saya lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan, maka jadilah fic gaje ini sebagai syukuran, yeeee _ _ .

Maaf kalau kurang suka, saya bikinnya ngebut 1 jam soalnya XD. Review yakk!

Ups, lupa, ada omake!

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Yurio! Bangun! Yuuri melahirkan hari ini!"

Yang di bangunkan semakin menyamankan dirinya ke dalam selimut.

"Yuratchka, bangun" Otabek membangunkan kesayangannya dengan sabar.

"Suruh saja si babi itu mencancel dulu lahirannya, aku ngantuk tahu!"

"Ha? Memang sms bisa di cancel?!"

.

.

Saat itu Yurio duduk di ruang tunggu bersama Otabek, Viktor, JJ, dkk. Jujur saja, ia masih ngantuk. Yuuri juga, nglahirin bayi jam segini, gak bisa besok kek, lusa kek, penting jangan malam.

Otabek lalu menghampiri Yurio dan duduk di samping kirinya.

"Yurio, kira kira bayi Yuuri nanti gimana ya? Jangan jangan nanti pelupa kaya bapaknya."

"Jangan jangan, jidatnya nanti lebar kaya Viktor" Yurio cekikikikan.

"Jangan jangan, rambutnya rontokan dan tipis kaya Viktor." JJ ikut menimpali.

"Jangan jangan, nanti-"

"Yuratchka, JJ ,kok nyumpahin bayi itu yang jelek jelek begitu sih? Tidak boleh tahu. Setidaknya, kita doakan saja yang baik baik dari Viktor, mungkin seperti parasnya? Atau sifat yang kalem seperti ibunya."

"Gomenasai" Ucap kedua umat itu menyesali perbuatannya.

.

Pintu sudah dibuka oleh sang dokter. Viktor yang duduk langsung berdiri dan memberi pertanyaan bertubi tubi pada dokter.

"Anak anda lahir selamat, laki laki dan lucu sekali."

Merasa tak puas dengan jawaban si dokter, Viktor tanpa babibu masuk kedalam ruangan. Disana ia melihat bayinya yang tidur.

"Dia mirip denganmu." Ucap Yuuri.

Viktor menyisir rambutnya kebelakang sambil tersenyum, jelas ia bahagia. Kakinya berjalan mendekati Yuuri dan anaknya.

"Lalu, mau diberi nama siapa dia?"

Viktor mengelus kepala sang anak yang ditumbuhi oleh sedikit rambut. Astaga, rambutnya sama dengannya!

"Vitsu."


End file.
